siestas y muffins
by voltina snape
Summary: Bills despierta de su largo sueño necesitado de cariño, y hay una sola persona en el universo capaz de darselo. Una persona azul. Oneshot yaoi bills x wiss, poca trama mucho lemon. Gracias por leer!


Con un largo y retorcido estiron, Bills se desperezo dando un bostezo. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dormido, podria haber sido un par de horas, o podria haber sido un siglo completo. Perdía la nocion de las cosas cuando se iba a la tierra de las sabanas blancas. Salió de la cama y se dirigio hacia el salon de la casa, en busca de alguien que le dijera que año era este.  
Camino lentamente por el pasillo silencioso hasta que el resplandor azul le indicó que estaba en el comedor. Reconocio algunos de los peces del acuario de modo que no debio de pasar demasiado tiempo dormido, sino todos ellos habrian muerto. Los peces no viven mucho tiempo, por grandes que sean. Su mente se alejo de los pensamientos de peces y siestas cuando un olor atrajo su atencion. Se acercó caminando hipnotizado hacia la fuente del aroma, y sus pies lo llevaron hasta la cocina donde su asistente y maestro Wiss estaba batiendo parsimoniosamente un bowl con una mezcla beige que olía a manteca y cítricos. estaba usando un batidor manual, tenía puesto un delantal/mandil con volados y florcitas color salmon, y sus mejillas añil estaban ligeramente cubiertas de harina. Un suave burbujeo comenzo a bullir en la barriga de Bills y a inundar todo su cuerpo de calidez. Wiss era superior a él en casi todos los aspectos: era mas fuerte, mas veloz, mas agil, mas estratega, mas inteligente, mas objetivo, mas sensato, mas maduro, mas elegante y poseia muchísima mas moderacion y autocontrol, y aun asi eligió, por voluntad propia, pasar el resto de la eternidad siendo el sirviente de alguien increiblemente caprichoso que duerme durante años enteros, preparando su comida y tolerando sus bruscos cambios de humor. Hacía tanto a cambio de tan poco.  
-Señor Bills, ya se desperto- dijo el mas alto con una alegre sonrisa- esta vez durmió menos de lo acostumbrado, tan solo diez semanas. No sabía que despertaría tan pronto, asi que le suplico que tenga paciencia, la comida aun no esta lista, apenas estaba haciendo unos muffins de limon como bocadillos para la hora del te. ¿Señor Bills? -Pero este no respondio nada, se quedo mirandolo en silencio como sumido en sus pensamientos. Wiss se cerco a el y estiro el brazo para tocarle la frente y comprobar si no tenía fiebre (no era normal en Bills abstraerse tanto) pero antes de llegar a tocar su cabeza Bills detuvo su mano con la suya propia. No con agresion o enojo como era normal en él, sino con infinita dulzura.  
-Wiss...- murmuro con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas- te extrañe.  
-¿me extrañó mientras estaba durmiendo?- pregunto divertidamente con una risita.  
-Asi es Wiss, te extrañe mucho- respondio con suavidad, y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Wiss lo comprendio entonces, Bills tenía uno de esos días en los que despertaba necesitado de cariño. De su cariño. Su señor era poco expresivo con sus emociones, pero a veces había ocasiones en las que despertaba de su largo sueño lleno de sentimientos de gratitud y amor, se le echaba encima como un gatito mimoso y lo cubría de besos, abrazos y promesas de amor eterno. Y Wiss adoraba esas ocasiones.  
-¿Y vos, Wissy Wissy? ¿Me extrañaste mientras estaba dormido?- pregunto el dios con una sonrisita y rodeandole el cuello con las manos.  
-Su presencia me hace mucha falta, cuando usted no esta despierto, toda la casa esta triste y silenciosa.  
Las mejillas de Bills enrojecieron una vez mas, y despues de mirarlo unos segundos a los ojos, simplemente se abrazo a su pecho y comenzo a ronronear.  
-Ven aca, chiquitin- dijo Wiss, lo tomo posesivamente de la cintura y lo arrastro hasta el comedor donde cayeron sobre la mullida alfombra y rodaron un poco sobre ella hasta que el peliblanco acabo arriba y el lila abajo.  
-sos demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, mereces algo mejor que esto, Wissy Wissy.  
-no quisiera contradecirlo mi señor, pero en mi humilde opinon, no existe en todo el universo nada mejor que esto- dijo, y le mordisqueo suavemente la oreja izquierda. Bills suspiro y cerro los ojos al sentir eso- y definitvamente, no hay nada que pueda superar esto- le susurro al oido y le beso el cuello, haciendo que Bills se aferre a sus hombros con fuerza. Continuo besandolo un poco mas hasta que le arranco algunos quejidos, y luego descendio lentamente hasta el torso desnudo.  
-este collar no sera necesario por ahora- informo el mas alto y comenzo a desabrocharle el usej, pero inesperadamente Bills lo derribo y sento sobre su cadera.  
-asi que quieres desvestirme ¿eh? pues no me gusta la idea. De hecho me molesta tanto que para desquitarme creo que te voy a desnudar yo a vos. No, no creo, definitivamente lo voy a hacer- sentencio finalmente con una sonrisa malvada.  
-usted es el dios ¿quien soy yo para discutir con su autoridad?- razono Wiss coquetamente, y simplemente se dejo hacer. Bills movio lentamente sus manos, desabrocho los disimulados botones de la larga tunica bordo y retiro la prenda, dejando al descubierto un torso de nivea piel color añil con unos musculos apenas marcados, el no era del tipo supermusculoso como los saiyajin, su cuerpo era atletico y con los musculos lo suficientemente desarrollados como para que se noten. Y esa era una de las caracteristicas fisicas que adoraba de su asistente: podia tener actitudes femeninas, pero cuando se lo proponía no le costaba nada recordarle quien era el alumno y quien el maestro. Los simples recuerdos mezclados con la maravillosa vista que tenia debajo de el hicieron que el dios se estremezca de pies a cabeza y comience a frotar su entrepierna contra la hombría de Wiss. Este, al sentir la friccion, supo que era hora de dejar a un lado los juegos y tomandolo de la cintura le presiono su incipiente ereccion entre las piernas. Bills dejo escapar un quejido y se quito los pantalones con rapidez quedando completamente desnudo excepto por las joyas de oro. Wiss, en cambio, aun traia los pantalones puestos.  
-Wiss, ponte de pie- pidio como en un susurro, a lo que este obedecio y se levanto de la alfombra. Bills se puso de rodillas frente a el y le desabrocho los botones del pantalon con calma, jugando con el roce, y bajandoselos lentamente, dejandolo solo en ropa interior. Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos llenaban el silencioso cuarto.  
-¿Hay algo mas en lo que pueda darle gusto, señor?  
-Tal vez haya algo- murmuro el gato acariciando lentamemente los genitales de su amante a traves de la ropa interior- algo con lo que puedes complacerme mucho, algo que deseo y que vos tenes, lo quiero para mi.  
-¿Y de que se trata eso?- pregunto el peliblanco.  
-De esto- señalo metiendo la mano bajo la tela blanca, tomo el miembro de la base y lo saco al exterior. El pene de Wiss era largo, grueso y duro. Bills trato de llevarselo a la boca pero inesperadamente Wiss le nego el derecho.  
-Ponte de pie- le ordeno con una voz repentinamente masculina y firme. El dios obedecio y se levanto parsimoniosamente. Las manos de su maestro lo giraron para que su espalda amatista quedara contra el pecho añil.  
-Wiss, por favor...  
-Por favor ¿que?- pregunto frotandole su dotado miembro entre las piernas, haciendolo temblar de deseo y anticipacion.  
-Hazme tuyo. Hazme lo que quieras- le rogó casi maullando.  
Al oir a su pequeño alumno suplicando lo soltó, fue caminando tranquilamente hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofa.  
-Ven aqui, gatito- dijo palmeandose los muslos con una sonrisa retorcida. Bills fue hacia el y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.  
-No te dije que te sentaras asi.  
-¿Pero entonces como voy a sentarme si no...?  
-Te quiero recostado sobre mis rodillas- explico Wiss con una suave risa. Bills finalmente vio hacia donde iba todo eso. Sabía a donde apuntaba Wiss, y no iba a perder la oportunidad de dejarse llevar y volverse loco bajo el estoico cuerpo de su amante.  
-Por favor Wiss sama no lo haga, tenga compasion- mendigó con un miedo muy acartonado en la voz.  
-Solo estas retrasando lo inevitable- resolvio el peliblanco siguiendo el hilo que le daba Bills- date la vuelta y preparate para recibir el castigo que mereces.  
El dios destructor se recostó sobre las rodillas de su maestro, estremeciendose por la anticipacion de saber lo que iba a pasar.  
-Se lo suplico, tenga compasion, prometo portame bien- exclamo tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.  
-Ooh, quisiera poder creerte, de verdad, pero no puedo confiar en tu palabra, sos un gatito travieso al que le gusta hacer cosas malas y debo enseñarte modales para que aprendas a portarte bien.  
Bills se tapo la boca con la mano para cubrir una risita juguetona.  
-Bien, si no me queda mas opcion entonces estoy listo para ser castigado, Wiss-sama, solo trate de no ser demasiado rudo.  
-Conque tratando de dar ordenes ¿eh? veo que necesitas esto urgentemente- tomo a Bills de las orejas y sin mas preambulos descargo una potente palmada en las nalgas violetas. El dios dejo salir un grito entre el dolor y el placer.  
\- Grita todo lo que quieras, tu lindo hermanito Champa no vendra a rescatarte- dijo Wiss, y le dio otra nalgada.

SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP  
SLAP

Las nalgadas se sucedian una tras otra en diferentes areas, primero en la mejilla izquierda, luego en la derecha y por ultimo en el punto medio. Bills gemía ruidosamente aferrandose a las piernas celestes de su amante, sintiendo como esos poderosos azotes reverberaban hasta lo mas recondito de su alma, sacudiendo cada nervio y llevando las sensaciones al extremo.  
-Tu lindo culito se puso rojo como un tomate- le susurro al oido acariciandole la nalga izquierda y apretandola suavemente- ¿te duele?  
-me duele mucho- le contesto agitadamente entre gemidos- estoy todo sensible y receptivo.  
\- Entonces estas listo para la etapa final final de tu castigo, voy a darte una leccion tal que nunca olvidaras comportarte como un niño bueno.  
-¿Que me vas a hacer?- pregunto el dios con un hilo de voz.  
-Que sea una sorpresa- contesto suavemente, se lamió un dedo y presiono con delicadeza la entrada de Bills; este, al sentir eso, gritó y se retorció bajo el toque. El mas alto empujaba los dedos suavemente en el interior, y cuando sentía que los suspiros se comenzaban a hacer mas intensos, retiraba la mano y lo dejaba deseando mas. Siguio asi por unos cuantos minutos, jugando con su ano con una mano y acariciandole las nalgas irritadas con la otra, hasta que sintio que Bills comenzo a lloriquear.  
-No desperdicies energia gatito, apenas acabamos de empezar.  
-Por los doce universos Wiss, no me hagas esperar tanto, hazlo de una vez.  
-¿Lo deseas?  
-Lo necesito.  
-Si tanto lo quieres suplica, Billy.  
-Lo necesito como al oxigeno. Te necesito tomandome entre tus brazos. Por favor Wissy, por favor, te lo ruego, ya no me tortures- balbuceo, y unas lagrimas brillantes rodaron por sus delgadas mejillas. Wiss se sintio mal por hacerlo llegar a ese estado, Bills no quería juegos previos y posiciones exoticas, había despertado sentimental, el quería que se miraran a los ojos y se entregaran dulcemente mientras se juraban amor eterno.  
-Aqui tiene lo que necesita, mi señor- lo recosto comodamente sobre el sofa, le flexiono las piernas contra el pecho, se acomodo sobre el y lo penetro con infinito cuidado. Bills se aferro a su espalda con todas sus fuerzas y dejo salir un largo y humedo suspiro mientras unas ultimas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas teñidas de carmin. Wiss lo abrazo con fuerza al sentirlo temblar.  
-¿Estas bien, pequeñito mio?  
-Estoy bien, solo un poco... fuera de forma, han pasado seiscientos años... desde la ultima vez.  
-¿Seiscientos años?- con razon has destruido tantos planetas ultimamente.  
Ambos rieron ante este comentario y se besaron lentamente, saboreandose el uno al otro y dejando que sus lenguas redescubran cada rincon adormecido de la boca del ser que amaban. Una suave primera embestida le arranco un gemido desprevenido al dios; otras le siguieron a la primera, primero lentas y suaves, luego rapidas y energicas, Bills le clavaba las garras a Wiss en los hombros y en la espalda, sudando y contorsionandose en varias direcciones. Sus suaves gemidos lentamente se iban transformando en gritos cada vez mas ruidosos, sintiendo como su amante entraba cada vez mas y mas hondo en el, embistiendo con mayor fuerza y haciendolo perder la cordura.  
-Aaah... Wiss... aaah... por favor...  
-Por favor detente, o por favor continua?  
-Mmnngh...  
-Vamos, dilo.  
-No me obligues...  
-Quiero escucharte diciendolo, Billy- exigio mientras le mordisqueaba el lobulo de la oreja sin piedad.  
-Damelo todo, te quiero sentir hasta el fondo.  
-Solo eso queria escuchar- se retiro de su interior, lo volteo con agresividad poniendolo en cuatro patas y clavándole las uñas en las caderas lo penero salvajemente. Bills dejo salir un desgarrador grito desde el fondo de su vientre. El placer le bloqueo por completo los sentidos y pedio la conciencia de todo, de todo excepto el enorme miembro de Wiss y los golpes electrificantes en sus entrañas.  
-Wiss, por kami, no detengas eso!- grito desaforadamente.  
-Te gusta, precioso?  
-Soy adicto a tu cuerpo duro y perfecto!- exclamo enloquecido.  
El peliblanco martilleaba rudamente sus entrañas, entrando cada vez mas hondo y aumentando la friccion progresivamente, clavandole las uñas en las caderas y mastrurbandolo con rapidez. Movio su cadera unas cuantas veces hasta que logro encontrar el punto sensible de Bills y lo golpeo con todo lo que tenia una y otra vez. El dios gritaba, sudaba y se retorcia bajo los certeros ataques.  
-¡Soy tu esclavo, castigame cuanto quieras, tus manos me estan quemando!- el gato estaba comenzando a perder la cordura y a decir incoherencias. Wiss sonrio. Iba a hacerlo rugir hasta dejarlo afonico.  
Con sus suaves y finos dedos acarició las zonas mas sensibles de su cuerpo: los pies, la parte interna de los muslos, el vientre y los pezones, todo sin dejar de masturbarlo y jugar con sus testiculos. Bills gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando, empapado en sudor y exclamando cosas ilogicas. En su fiebre se enderezo y pego su espalda amatista al engañosamente delicado pecho de su salvaje pareja quien, al ver que el dios estaba dispuesto a todo esta vez, se retiro de su interior, lo empujo bruscamente contra la pared y poniendo la mano sobre su cabeza violeta lo obligo a inclinarse pegando la cara al muro.  
-¡Dame bien duro contra el muro, soy tu sucia perra!  
Wiss lo penetro por tercera vez, con mucha mas violencia que las veces anteriores.  
-Como quisiera poder seguir nalgueando ese culo, pero no puedo metertela y castigarte al mismo tiempo. Obligarte a gitar es mas divertido.  
Pero el peliblanco no sabia si su amo lo estaba realmente escuchando, Bills parecia estar practicamente nadando en placer: le escurria saliva por el menton, tenia los ojos casi en blanco y su cuerpo no ponia resistencia a nada de lo que se le hiciera. El placer lo habia embargado de forma tal que incluso habia dejado de gemir.  
-Mas ahi... ahi... justo alli- murmuro finalmente.  
-Realmente estas disfrutandolo, eso me hace muy feliz- dijo Wiss con voz dulce, y empujo dos dedos con delicadeza dentro de la boca de Bills, quien los recibio con cariño. El uke sentia que sus huesos se derretian, los poderosos empujones de su dotado maestro en su punto sensible mezclados con los sentimientos de amor que los unian hizo que Bills llegara a la cima. Wiss noto eso y rapidamente clavo sus uñas en las caderas violetas y profundizo sus embestidas lo mas posible, estrellandolo rudamente contra la pared cada vez. Bills grito a todo volumen unos diez empujones antes de terminar copiosamente obre la pared y sobre si mismo.  
-Billy, me vengo...  
-Adentro, correte adentro- indico con un hilo de voz, y obedeciendo el ultimo deseo de su señor, Wiss eyaculo abundantemente dentro de el.  
Luego de los ultimos suspiros, ambos se dejaron caer en el piso para recuperar el aliento, Wiss se tumbo sobre su espalda y Bills se recosto suavemente en su pecho. El peliblanco solto una risita que a su alumno le parecio de los mas extraña.  
-¿Que?  
-¿Que pasa?  
-¿De que te estas riendo?  
-De nada.  
-Dime de que!.  
-de nada, en serio.  
-DIME DE QUE TE ESTAS RIENDO!  
-Bueno, la verdad- comenzo Wiss, y se cubrio la boca con la mano para disimular una risa aun mayor- es que nunca te habia escuchado ronroneando como un gatito.  
-¿Que estaba r...? yo no estaba ronroneando!- chillo Bills molesto y avergonzado consigo mismo.  
-Si, si lo hiciste, yo te escuche fuerte y claro- señalo en su clasico tono cantarin.  
-Pues escuchaste mal, no te confundas conmigo, soy el dios de la destruccion, no un estupido gato que se mete en una caja y cree que prrrrrr prrrrrr...-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Wiss le rasco detras de la oreja y se echo a ronronear mas fuerte que antes.  
-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!- bufo apartando su mano de un zarpazo y poniendose todo rojo.  
-¡Obligame!- lo desafio su maestro sonriente, y se lanzo sobre el. Ambos rodaron por la alfombra en una epica pelea de pellizcos y nalgaditas que termino en doble knock-out. Wiss logro convencer a Bills de darse un baño con la promesa de mas besos alli, y luego de que ambos quedaran limpios y que el peliblanco cumpliera su palabra, el dios sugirio que tomaran la merienda juntos a orillas del lago.  
-Me parece una excelente idea Billy, seria la mejor manera de terminar este perfecto dia- afrimo; preparo rapidamente una canasta con un termo con te, frutillas y los muffins de limon que por fin quedaron terminados y se dirigieron abrazados al lago. Bills se sentia feliz y sereno como no se habia sentido en cientos de años, pero mientras mas se acercaban al bello jardin mas se intensificaba un molesto ruido.  
-¿Que es ese escandalo de afuera?- pregunto extrañado el gato.  
-¿Escandalo? Ay por Kami...-murmuro lentamente mientras abria grandes los ojos y el color se le iba del rostro.  
-Vaya, por fin regreso Wiss-sama, parece que se fue hace siglos! esa merienda es para nosotros?- pregunto alegre Goku estirando la mano hacia la canasta.  
-No toques eso, tonto- lo reprendio Vegeta apartando su mano de un castañazo- no sabes si es para nosotros o para ellos, yo tambien quiero uno pero debes esperar a que te inviten.  
-Es verdad, disculpen mi falta de modales- se excuso Goku rascandose la nuca con una de sus tipicas risitas inocentes.  
Bills tenia los ojos y la boca abierta de par en par y Wiss se cubria la cara con las dos manos, arqueandose ligeramente hacia adelante.  
-Po... po... por todo lo mas sagrado de este universo, se puede saber que estan haciendo ustedes aqui?!- pregunto Bills saliendo finalmente de su estupor, totalmente aterrorizado.  
-Hemos venido aqui a entrenar, el señor Wiss nos concedio el honor de aceptarnos como sus discipulos.  
-Y hace cuanto maldito tiempo hace que estan aqui?! es obvio que no pudieron haber venido solos!- pregunto elevando el tono hasta acabar gritando.  
-Llegamos apenas ayer, estuvimos aqui entrenando todo el tiempo, le aseguro que en ningun momento hemos entrado a su casa ni invadido su privacidad de ningun modo- intervino cautelosamente Vegeta notando la creciente ira del dios.  
\- Vegeta tiene razon, pueden estar tranquilos que para nada escuchamos los orgasmos ni la charla sucia ni nada de eso.  
El grito que siguio a eso fue tan desgarrador que rajo el aire e hizo temblar el suelo.  
- **HASTA AQUI LLEGARON, SE VAN A MORIR LOS DOS!** \- grito con toda las fuerza de sus pulmones mientras se abalanzaba hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas y los ojos llenos de lagrimas de humillacion. Wiss, previendo la tragedia y tratando de evitar un posible genocidio innecesario, se movio a toda velocidad, golpeo a los saiyajines con su baculo y los envio a la tierra por medio de sus poderes divinos un segundo antes de que Bills les diera de lleno con una bola de poder destructivo.  
-SABIAS QUE ELLOS ESTABAN AQUI- bramo enloquecido de ira y atacandolo con todo su poder- Y LO HICISTE TODO A PROPOSITO!  
-Billy por favor, sabes que nunca haría...- explico mientras se defendia de los ataques.  
-MIENTES! NO TE CREO UNA MIERDA! SOLO QUERIAS HUMILLARME FRENTE A TODOS!  
-Jamas haría algo que te perjudicara, juro que..  
-NO JURES EN VANO, MALDITO MENTIROSO!  
Wiss, viendo que la rabia de su señor no se apaciguaba, solo pudo golpearlo para dejarlo fuera de combate. El poderoso golpe cayo sobre el punto exacto de su hombro y el dios se desplomo en el suelo completamente debilitado.  
-P... porque me hiciste eso...- murmuro mientras se secaba los ojos con lentitud.  
El peliblanco se arrodillo frente a el y tomandolo del menton lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Bills, hemos estado juntos sin separarnos un momento durante setenta y cinco millones de años, comemos juntos, incluso nos duchamos juntos, desde que nos conocimos he dedicado cada momento de mi vida eterna a hacerte feliz porque tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Realmente crees que traería a un par de simios idiotas que conoci hace apenas un par de meses a nuestro hogar a invadir nuestra intimidad y exponernos A AMBOS solo para hacerte quedar en ridiculo?  
El dios lo miro a los ojos durante unos silenciosos segundos.  
-No- dijo finalmente con una voz muy segura- claro que no- se sentó lentamente en el piso- Perdoname Wissy, puedo ser un idiota a veces, me conoces, sabes que soy algo impetuoso, cuando me enojo se me apaga el sentido comun y se me activa la glandula de la estupidez. Es que cuando siento que nuestra intimidad esta en peligro me pongo...- y comenzo a estremecerse con fuerza cerrando los ojos, incapaz de continuar hablando.  
-Aaaaahh, ahora compreeendo- canturreo Wiss entrecerrando los ojos con picardía mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su lindo rostro- lo que pasa es que te molestaste cuando creiste que iba a irme a entrenar con ellos y a dejarte con ganas de unos besos, eh?  
-C...Claro que no! bueno, no solo por eso al menos- se defendio el dios sonrojandose.  
-Pequeñito, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, jamas te voy a dejar solo, no pienso abandonarte nunca ni a cambiarte por nadie. Nuestras vidas son una sola, somos como el sol y la luna.  
-Como el ying y el yang- agrego Bills.  
-Las dos caras de la misma moneda- finalizo el de piel azul, le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia el. Bills se dejó hacer y se sentó sobre el, rodeandole el cuello con sus huesudos brazos. Un dulce beso selló el momento de intimidad emocional, dejandose querer y demostrandose sin verguenzas lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban.  
-Me encanta sentirte tan cerca de mi- murmuro el dios.  
Como unica respuesta, Wiss exhalo ruidosamente por la nariz, lo atrajo a él con mayor vehemencia y con discrecion deslizo su lengua dentro de la boca del otro. Bills sintio como su cadera comenzaba a cosquillear de nuevo y se entrego al beso, que volvia cada vez mas humedo y salvaje.  
-Billy, que te parece si...- pero no pudo terminar de hablar: su baculo comenzo a parpadear con una luz intermitente y a emitir un leve pitido. Le dio un golpecito a la esfera de cristal con el dedo y el mensaje se abrio; esa terricola de cabello azul les estaba ofreciendo un postre de helado, crema batida y fresas. Pero sin embargo se la veia preocupada y nerviosa. Por detras de ella se podia sentir un gran alboroto de gritos, polvareda y destellos de luz. Parecia ser una pelea, y una muy seria -Es la humana Bulma, quiere que vayamos al planeta tierra a probar un postre- anuncio finalmente.  
-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo Bills frunciendo el entrecejo y poniendose de pie de mal modo- no sea cosa que...- pero esta vez fue el quien no pudo acabar la oracion: Wiss lo sujeto por la muñeca y lo arrojo sin recato sobre el mullido cesped, recostandose sobre el.  
-¿Que estas haciendo, no piensas ir?- pregunto el destructor desconcertado.  
-¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dije? sos la primera y principal de mis prioridades, mi mision en el equilibrio del universo es hacerte feliz y mantenerte sereno, y por Kami que lo voy a hacer- aclaro risueñamente y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, arrancandole una risita- los terricolas y los saiyajines pueden esperar su turno sentados.  
-O en otras palabras- dijo Bills sonriendo.  
-Que se vayan a la mierda- finalizo la oracion Wiss.  
Con un chasquido de sus dedos el apremiente mensaje se borro y se entregaron nuevamente a los besos y las caricias, pateando al rincon los problemas ajenos. La unica verdadera prioridad en sus vidas era el otro, la otra mitad de su ser, aquella persona que los complementaba eternamente, ese ser que, si no estuviera a su lado, convertiría la vida eterna en un verdadero infierno. La persona que amaban. Y por supuesto, la destruccion a rolete.


End file.
